


Growing Older But Not Up

by Fightslikeagirl



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Birthdays, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 12:25:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11275287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fightslikeagirl/pseuds/Fightslikeagirl
Summary: This is a really stupid little fic I got stuck in my head after hearing this godawful country song. I just like the idea of Hanzo being endlessly embarrassed by McCree and Angela having exactly zero alcohol tolerance. It is Genji's birthday and the gang goes out to celebrate. Karaoke ensues.





	Growing Older But Not Up

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not even going to try to apologize for how silly this is. There are no excuses. It doesn't flow very well, but I chopped it out of a longer piece I was working on related to how Hanzo integrated into Overwatch. Eventually I'll post that one as well.

It was never a good idea to let McCree near a karaoke machine. Hanzo knew this, and he usually made it a point to avoid any location that might have one when Jesse was with him. Unfortunately, Genji had picked this time and, since it was his birthday, Hanzo had been reluctant to argue. They were at a huge, multistory karaoke bar/arcade/club somewhere near Las Vegas. They had finished a mission nearby just a day before, and the plans had come together somewhat organically from there.

All this was to say that Hanzo had been unable to prevent McCree from drinking a few too many and snatching the microphone.

“I can't change the world, no I can't change a flat  
If you give me your heart, boy, well, you may never get it back  
You said you'd never smile again, but oh no, here it comes  
Would you look at that?  
I finally found somethin' I'm good at”

Hanzo buried his face in his hands, blushing furiously. He was indeed smiling, but that did not mean he wouldn’t murder McCree later. Lucio slapped his back, and he could hear Hana and Genji and Angela laughing. He did not doubt that the other members of their group were also enjoying his embarrassment, but they were all at other tables scattered around the venue.  
Cheesy and stupid as the song was, even Hanzo had to admit that it was appropriate.

Genji watched his brother attempt to melt into the table, then glanced over at Hana and Lucio, both of whom were shaking with laughter as they tried to record the scene for posterity. Sombra’s footage would no doubt be better, though he had no idea where she was. Angela was half in his lap and three-quarters drunk. Zenyatta had been sitting with them for a while, but at some point he drifted away to parts unknown. It was, Genji thought, the best possible way to celebrate his birthday. If someone had told him this would be the outcome of the last few years, he would have called them a liar.

  
As the song ended and McCree returned to the table, Hanzo swatted him in the arm.“Your taste in music is appalling.”

McCree gave him a sweet, lopsided grin. “You know you love it, Darlin’. Don’t try to lie to me.” He slid into the booth next to him and wound his arm around Hanzo, pulling him close. “Sides, it got you smilin’, didn’t it?”

Hanzo snorted. “The song is wrong. You are good at a great many things. I know for a fact you are capable of building a fire correctly.”

“Maybe so, but starting a fire in your heart is the only thing I care about.”  
Blushing even harder than before and trying to ignore the whoops from their companions, Hanzo let McCree pull him into a kiss. He grabbed Jesse’s hat to hide them from the others.

“Get a room, you two!” Hana scolded after a moment. “Jeez, you’re worse than teenagers!”

“Aw leave ‘em alone. Let the old men have their fun.” Lucio downed the last of his drink and moved to stand. “Let’s see if that old DDR machine downstairs still works.”

Hana leapt up and they sped off without another word.

Genji watched them make their way towards the door and then turned back to his brother and Jesse. They had stopped making out and were trying to cover up their embarrassment with their drinks.

“You two really are just so adorable!” Angela giggled. “I’m so happy you found each other.”

Genji nodded in agreement, grinning.

“Yes…well….” Hanzo huffed.

“When are you two gonna announce you’re engaged?” Jesse smirked, gesturing with his drink at the ring that had appeared on Angela’s finger earlier that evening.

“When Angela is sobered up and confirms that she really does want to marry me and it wasn’t the liquor talking.”

“Hey!” She swatted him in his robotic shoulder, not the flesh one, and yelped as she realized her mistake. Genji laughed and pulled her closer, and she buried her face in his neck. He was wearing a hoodie and jeans and looked almost normal. The alcohol did nothing to make him drunk anymore, but that was a small price to pay.

Hanzo and McCree were laughing at Angela as she held a cold drink to her hand. She was pouting. “See if I help either of you next time you get yourselves shot!”

“Oh Angie...you know you can’t resist helping someone when they’re bleeding. Unless you’re the one that caused it.” Jesse was trying to charm her with everything he had.

“I can personally attest that her right hook is painful,” Hanzo muttered.

She blushed. “You cannot hold that over me forever!”

“Truly I do not, but you become flustered easily when drunk and it is very amusing.”

“Oh, you’re as bad as Genji! I might have known!”

Angela had broken his nose and refused to heal it when they first met. She was less forgiving about Genji’s condition than Genji was, and Hanzo had not been expecting the medic to punch like a seasoned bar fighter. Hanzo had allowed Angela to berate him until she finally calmed down, despite the blood dripping down his face. Ana had healed his nose in her usual way, which meant not only did he get punched in the nose that day, he also got shot by a small Egyptian woman who seemed no better disposed towards him than Angela was. None of it had been fun. During that period, Jesse and the rest of the old guard were reluctant to associate with him for the same reason Angela had punched him. Now, over a year later, they knew the entire grim story of Hanzo’s upbringing and his painful struggle to deprogram himself from the Shimada legacy, and what began as a fragile peace slowly blossomed into the a feeling of family and home that Hanzo had never expected to find.

The four of them settled in to watch some sort of cabaret performance that had taken the place of the karaoke machine. Halfway through the first set, Genji looked over to the other side of the booth. His brother was half-asleep, curled into Jesse’s serape and completely at ease. Jesse was tracing the lines of Hanzo’s tattoo with one finger and smiling as he watched the performers. Angela, he looked down to discover, was completely asleep and snoring softly against his chest.  
If a man had to age, this was the only good way to do it.


End file.
